The Cloudy Days of a Stormy World
by Alexander Richardson
Summary: GokuderaxOC and Hibari x friend's OC.
1. First Chapter

#KHR Note: Prepare for the seven vongola family guardians and boss oocness!

**CHAPTER 1**

Everyone looked at the new girls with awe. It was their first day at Namimori and yet they were already catching the interest of most boys from their class. In fact, they were just beginning to go to their classroom.

The first girl had straight and long brown hair, and her glasses kept going down, and so the boys watched every time she tried to push them back. During the introduction, she told them she was Rana Saito, an exchange student from Italy.

The other was just as mesmerizing with her equally straight black hair. Her glasses seemed to stay put though, and she kept smiling like everything was nice. Her name was Sachie Kikuchi, and she said she was best friends with Rana.

Although as soon as the teacher left, the two cast knowing glances at a certain boy called Sawada Tsunayoshi, although he did not know why.

Tsuna felt wary. Their fight with Xanxus' gang only had finished. Everything was okay. Only when he noticed the two exchange students approaching him he suddenly felt with his intuition that they were not here for the school.

They were here for him.

* * *

"Baka Tsuna, go to the roof with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Also, bring the two with you," Reborn ordered, taking advantage of thr absence of people since it was already dismissal.

Yamamoto appeared behind Tsuna, hearing what Reborn said. He smiled. "Ja, I'll go first then."

Gokudera though insisted to stay with Tsuna, wanting to know who 'those two' were. He was absent the whole day because Bianchi had come over and gave him a smile with those 'supposedly sisterly' smile of hers straight at Gokudera.

Tsuna, by the way, need not to ask who 'those two' were. She already knew that― "Eto... Rana-san, Sachie-chan, ano... someone wants you to meet them at the roof," Tsuna said, while the two girls were chatting about their future Prince-sama, their backs turned at Tsuna.

Sachie pouted. "You mean by Reborn? Already?" Tsuna sighed. So his intuition WAS right.

"Fine," Rana said. Then the two turned around to face Tsuna, and gave him a smile worth nose bleeding for.

Sachie said, "Ja, Tsuna. Iko."

Rana kept her lovely smile. Well, only maybe up until she saw the guy smoking behind Tsuna.

"Nan―demo―you!" Reika pointed at Gokudera, almost accusingly.

Gokudera replied by giving her a glare. "Do I know you." Reika stuttered, her words not understandable.

Sachie smile nervously and got hold of Rana's hand. She pulled Rana, who was still looking at Gokudera as if he was a long-lost brother. "Uh," Sachie muttered. "See you on the roof, ne? Ja mata!"

Gokudera and Tsuna frowned at the two girls and headed to the roof.


	2. Second Chapter

#KHR Chapter 2

"_Ne, Ha-chan! Kochi kochi," the little girl said, smiling at the boy trudging with her._

_The little five-year-old boy with red cheeks tapped his companion's shoulder slowly. "Ne, Rana-chan, ikuyo. Let's go to the park."_

_Rana-chan turned to Hayato with a sad smile embedded on her face. "You know, we may never see each other again. This is my last day on Italy."_

"_But, please remember, Rana-chan. You're my best friend, ne? No matter what happens, don't forget me. And don't forget our deal."_

_Rana grinned. "No matter what."_

"_No matter what." Hayato repeated._

"_We will," they chorused, "never _ever_ forget each other, and someday we will make our family proud by being one of the strongest good mafia ever!"_

_They each lifted their right hand, raised their pinkies, and intertwined them together. A pact made. An infinite promise never to be forgotten._

_Or supposed to be._

Now, Rana kept dreaming about this all the time, ever since he saw Sawada Tsunayoshi and his little friend on that fateful little school.

Rana had hoped for the best. Her dad being Italian, her blood was mafia-tainted. And not just any mafia family. The Vongola Famiglia. After years of hard work, she finally got known all around the mafia world as the _Storm Breaker_, a famous storm-flamed user. And now, she is on a mission to protect the recent Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And with that, she needed to cope up with the person that haunts both her past and present. _Gokudera Hayato, the Hurricane Bomb. _

"_Baka_, you." Gokudera glared at Rana. "You're not here to kill Tsuna, are you?"

Rana sighed. "You heard it from Reborn. Is it that hard to believe?"

"Hmmph. Watch yourself," Gokudera muttered darkly.

Rana glared at him. "Promise breaker."

"What?" he turned back on him.

"Nothin', nothin'. Just said you're so cute I could die," Rana whispered sarcastically.

"Hey! Shut it."

**A day ago**

As soon as the black-haired warfreak Hibari Kyoya of the Namimori Discipline Committee saw two shadows running up to the school roof, he grinned evilly and ran after them, confident that he can bite someone to death.

Only problem was, as soon as he got on the roof, he saw Ipin, who Gokudera immediately threw away after Ipin triggered the Pinzu Time Bomb because she saw Hibari.

Maybe later, he thought. Maybe...

Tsuna asked Reborn, "What happened now, Reborn?"

"Oh nothing," said Reborn casually. "Just want to let you see each other again and let you know that Rana and Sachie is part of the Vongola family as Storm and Cloud guardian, respectively..."

The others' eyes widened with shock, except Tsuna, Hibari, Ryohei, and Yamamoto. Lambo and Chrome were not there. Absentmindedly, Tsuna replied, "Sokka... matte, nani?"

Once they got over the shock (Gokudera and Tsuna, it meant), they asked why only the Cloud and Storm had two rings.

Reborn answered. "Well, you know how the Storm is the right hand and the Cloud is usually the strongest? They always figured extra strong people can't hurt, ne?" Reborn jumped and kicked Tsuna's head. "Come on, _Baka Tsuna_. Let's go."

Rana pouted, took one last glance at Gokudera, and left.


	3. Third Chapter

#KHR Chapter 3

Sachie was sure when Rana left she took one last glance at Gokudera. She was pretty sure he was the boy she was always daydreaming about… or maybe the memory she had told to Sachie was not a daydream at all… but a nightmare?

In any case, she had own memories to rethink about. While she and Rana were walking home (they rented one house for both of them., so they were basically roommates), Rana was thinking about her daydreamy nightmare, while Sachie's mind was going around that little scene two years ago.

_So… alone… was Sachie Kikuchi here in her father's homeland, Japan. She had never been there before, but she was pretty sure this was the place that baby Verde wanted to check out. He had ordered Sachie to patrol here while Rana two towns away. _I can't stand this_, Sachie groaned. Why did her best friend have to be stationed far?_

_So here she was, six in the morning, looking for a place called Namimori High. Verde said he got some kind of interference there._

_She breathed deeply, and once she got in, she was greeted by a loud clunk on her head._

"OW! _What was that for?" Sachie rubbed her head. She looked up and saw a shadow of what seemed to be the angriest sexy god she'd ever seen in her life._

"_Oh… hey, what's your name?"_

"_You're trespassing. This is off-limits. It's not school hours yet. Furthermore, I do not think you're a student here."_

"_Oh," Sachie said. "You want a battle? I'll give you the battle you want so deeply you'll bleed until you… OUCH! What are you doing?"_

_The guy held up his hand, holding Sachie's wrist tightly. He lowered Sachie's jacket, which exposed her arm, violet with bruises and red in some spots because of cuts of what looked like knives. Sachie flinched._

_The guy grinned inwardly. So this girl knows battles. But… other than that… who did she fight to make her this badly injured?_

_He stared into the trespasser's eyes, coming forward, his face inches away from hers. Sachie flinched again and blushed. Damn this… sexy god-like personal space breaker. "Hey, hey. Personal space… dude?"_

"_What did you do? Who'd you battle?"_

_And that was when she passed out and woke up at the local hospital, receiving a message from Verde that she need not to do anything anymore as the interference stopped, and that she should come back._

_She never expected she'd see the guy again._

_A year later, she got sent to the same city again, and now to dive to a beach to retrieve top secret information for Verde's research._

_Boy was she confused for two things. One, it was summer at Japan but the people were scurrying away from the west direction. Two, they were scurrying away from a person and that person was that guy from last year._

"_You again. You've got nerve to stay."_

_Sachie scowled. "And you've got nerve to go to a beach wearing your uniform."_

"_I make the rules, whoever you are."_

_Sachie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure," She then muttered. "thank god you're hot. Otherwise I'd have ignored you already."_

"_What?"_

"_Bye," she then jumped on the beach with the goggles and snorkels she brought and came back later holding a blue waterproof bag._

_Sachie was panting, taking a step per second. Because of too much exhaustion though, she did not notice the rock that eventually made her trip and made her head land on an unknown boy's chest. She groaned and looked._

_It was the boy earlier._

_And he was half-naked. (Well that made sense)_

_And he's the guy earlier._

_And their faces were once again inches away._

_Then she passed out again. Damn it._

And then a year later she'd seen that guy again, only to know he was a mafia now too, like her. Well, maybe a more ignorant one at that, but still a mafia.

God, Hibari Kyoya. HIBARI KYOYA. **I LOVE YOU, from Sachie Kikuchi.**

_From the first time we've met.I don't know why, I just did. _


End file.
